The Warehouse child
by cooldragon87
Summary: Alexa is an impposible child, or so all the Regents thought. Time and time again, since she first arrived at Warehouse 13 with Pete and Myka, she has saved evryone more times then they can count. All thanks for her to be able to see the past, present and future. Alexa will have to face McPherson, will she be stong enough. First in the Warehouse child Series.
1. An uncertain ally

Pilot: A questionable ally

I wonder where I am?

It felt like I had just appeared in this place, where ever this is.

I know my name, Alexa Jane Brooke, 30 years old I think, that I was a girl (human) but it was strange. I'd spent all my time thinking I was the only human ever alive. I lived in this blank room for as long as I can remember. No mother, no father, no family. All I had was a queen sized bed, a wardrobe (my collection of clothes filled with plain shirts and long shorts to match, though different shades of colours), two whole walls filled with books and a small kitchen.

I had just changed into a pair of dark blue shorts and a light blue t-shirt when I noticed I slowly, very slowly started to disappear. It didn't hurt and before I knew it I was here. In the middle of the busy, posh, expensive looking places that I'd imagined from some of the descriptions in the books.

Luckily, no-noticed my strange arrival as I was hidden behind a pillar. Another thing I noticed that was strange was that I'd arrived in this beautiful plain black dress with a heart neckline, the skirt of the dress I knew would swirl when I moved, black flip flops with my dark wavy red hair half pulled up into a bun.

When I had appeared from behind the pillar I was given the shock of my life, there was others like me. This was one of my greatest dreams to meet people like me. They were all beautiful and handsome looking, wealthy.

I started to walk around, looking at everything I could in wonder when I was stopped by some holding out some glasses of something for me, "thank you," I said as it took one and took a tentative sip. I seemed to have a sharp flavour but it was nice, I decided. I released it was white wine like I stored in my room.

Some time during my exploring I noticed two people in suits talking, a tall man with short brown hair, a round face with brown eyes, and a tall muscular build. The women was also quite tall, with brown frizzy, curly dark brown hair, pale face, dark brown eyes and a slim build. I saw that they noticed me watching them, them looking confused, so I just waved and smiled at them before I carried on walking. I noticed that I felt pulled towards them, especially the man, but I didn't want to go over their, I didn't understand it. Plus, they could mean me harm, I haven't really met anyone yet and only talked to someone to say thank you.

I realised that I had made my way to somewhere that was heavily guarded, somewhere near the entrance of this place I think. I noticed a small man struggling to get through the crowd dressed in a brown suit, well dark brown everything really. He seemed to be breathing hard and looked troubled. I decided to go see if he was all right.

"Excuse me, sir," making him look up at me in shock and surprise, almost seeming as if he thinks no one will bother him. "Are you okay, you don't look very well, I can get you something to drink if you like?"

He looked even more shocked, "oh, no, no, I-I'm fine, my dear. Thank you for offering though. Though shouldn't a waiter be offering me a drink if I want one?" he said with a thick brown eyebrow raised.

"What's a waiter?" I asked, generally confused. I've been living on my own all my life, never getting to interact, meet anyone or learn hardly anything.

It seemed to make him suspicious, "you mean, you really don't know what a waiter is?"

I shook my head in the negative. "Well, thank you for your kind off, Miss...?"

"Oh, Miss Alexa Brooke. It was nice to meet you."

"Artie Nielson," he replies, shaking my hand behind walking hurriedly off behind me.

Now he just screams suspicious to me, he doesn't look like any people here, not that I really know even why I'm here. This though, might explain it, I feel a pull towards Artie too as well as the that man and woman before.

I tried to be as sneaky as possible while following him, I just did it by pretending I was looking at everything around me: I half was but I'd already seen some before I talked to Artie.

I saw him heading over to an area that looked cut off by a piece of velvet rope filled with open boxes crates and sign saying 'you're museum donations at work. New artefacts arrive every day on our doorstep.' Artefacts, now that word is very familiar to me, how could they possibly now what they are. Unless what I think they mean could mean something different to me? That was possibly it.

Then I noticed him holding this dark bronze device that I knew exactly what it was. When I arrived I noticed a had a long, lengthwise purse that had my Farnsworth in it though it never worked. It's what Artie was carrying. I have know idea how he got his. I wonder if his works, he might be able to get mine working.

I look to the left of him as I hear hurried feet approaching. The was a man in a suit along with some more bulkier men following behind him towards where Artie was. I couldn't hear what they were saying but it didn't look as if Artie was being very calm about this situation. He kept pointing to one particular open box that I couldn't see inside of from where I was standing a few feet back leaning against a pillar.

After a while Artie left with the men's guards behind him while the man who looked stayed behind. Just staring a whatever was inside the box. I'm moved slowly to another, closer pillar hardly noticing the noise of the arriving President, when I saw whatever was inside started to glow. I knew I had to do something to help them man but before I could I saw his eyes go cloudy. Just as I stepped forward the same two people that I waved to come rushes up to the man.

The woman saying "sir, what's that light...?" But the man doesn't respond.

"Sir..." the man tries to get his attention. They still get no response so they both sweep past him and swing their legs over the rope at the same time. They look into the box before the glow gets to bright and we have to all shield our eyes from the blindingly bright light.

Then Artie shows up, hair dishevelled and matted with perspiration and climbs hastily over the rope. "Dammit, I'm too late...".

I notice, as well as the woman, the man who was questioning Artie seemed to grab something and turning to run into the crowd gathered a ways back that I only just noticed was there.

Both the man and woman ran off to, I presume, stop him as he attacked one specific man that seemed to be the centre of attention. Everyone kept calling him the President, whatever that was. I see them both grab hold of the man as he attempted to kill the President. Some sort of explosion gets set off before other men help to detain the man who was supposed to be in charge.

I head inside the closed area to see what was making the glow, and realise that it was an artefact from one of the books in my room. "That is the Aztec Bloodstone - 15th century artefact that exhibits the ability to control individuals whose blood comes into contact with the stone." I repeated aloud to myself, forgetting that Artie was still there until he grab my arm.

"What did you say?" he asked, looking like he was shocked at me having known that when artefacts are all I've ever known.

"It's the..." I began before he cut me off.

"No, no, sorry. How did you know that?"

"It's all I've ever known." It was true, the only thing I got to learn were about artefacts in the books I got stored in my room.

He looked at me strangely before he seemed to remember the artefact and just put a key onto of it making it glow again before falling dark, allowing us to see the mouth had closed where it was previously open showing sharp teeth.

We looked behind us to see the lady taking care of the man who hurt the President as well as several others taking him somewhere I don't have a clue where.

I turned to ask he what to do with the artefact when he was already putting it in a cardboard box.

"What are you doing here?" a woman asked, making me jump and look up next to Artie to see a black woman looking at me suspiciously.

"I..." but that's as far as I got before I trailed off. Even I couldn't answer that as I didn't know myself. I'm surprised I didn't hear her approach though.

"What _are_ you doing here?" Artie seconded.

"I don't know?!" I think the situation that I was in caught up with me, starting to make me a bit hysterical and waving my arms about. "I just arrived here. Literally, out of the blue when I've never ever stepped foot out of my room for as long as I can remember. I thought I was the only one alive, no family. The only thing that kept me company was learning everything about the artefacts," gesturing to the box which Artie kept the Aztec Bloodstone in.

Artie and the woman looked at me suspiciously, though I know not what for as I told the truth.

Artie turned to the woman, "I am _so_ sorry, ma'am. I got here as fast as I could." So that's why he looked out of breath when I first met him. "The gala was already in progress, then the President arrived, and the item was already manifesting, and I ... I ..."

"Not to worry. You did your best."

"My best isn't what it used to be..."

I didn't know why the woman wouldn't ease the guilt I could clearly see in his face so I did it in her place, not wanting to see him upset. He seemed like a good man. "Hey," I said, nudging him gently in the arm, a warm smile on my face. "Your best is what saved us all, I know what that artefact can do, or at least I've read about it."

He smiled gratefully, in not without a bit of confusion on his face, at me before the man who was with that woman that I waved to arrived.

"Excuse me, you mind telling me exactly what you got there?"

Then the woman arrives, "And why was it _glowing_?"

The black woman turns to look at them in surprise before she smiles, "You are Agents Strong and Bering..."

They both look surprised that she knows who they are, it mustn't meant to be known then, or maybe the woman does something similar to them and heard their names mentioned.

"And you are...?" Bering, the woman with dark brown curly hair asks.

The black woman just evades the question by saying, "your actions today are truly exemplary. You acted swiftly, decisively... saving the life of the Presidents of the United States." That must be where I am. "And in the face of, well..." and glances at the artefact in the box, "...uncertain circumstances. "How fortuitous to be meeting the two of you face to face. Especially tonight," she grins, "then again, as they say, nothing _really_ happens by accident, does it...?"

"Who _are_ you?" Strong asks. I'd lie to know that as well, she seems very strange.

"And how do you know about... _us_?" Bering asked.

She just avoids the question again, "Your careers have been very interesting to follow." She turns to Bering, "Agent Bering... your work on the Vice President's death threats. No one else made the connection between the quotes used and the writings of Desiderious Erasmus. Few would think to reference back as far as the fifteenth century..." She turns to Strong with a small chuckle, "And you, Agent Strong, with your often _unique_ interpretation of the rules..." It seemed he was about to protest. "Not to worry. Rules _are_ sometimes too... _intolerant_. Based as they are on common assumptions. It takes a singular individual to know how and when to step outside those common assumptions..." She looks at them both, "both of you... very unconventional perspectives indeed. I am going to enjoy having you work for me," she turns to leave before Strong steps forward.

"Work for you...?" he asks shocked.

The woman then turns to me, "Oh, and since you know about artefacts so much Miss..."

"Oh, sorry, Miss Alexa Brooke, nice to meet you."

She raises an eyebrow in surprise, "you can work for me as well. The Agents will train you in everything they know." Then she turns to leave, with Artie staring at is in curiosity before he follows the woman, carrying the artefact out the door.

We were left looking after them in stupefied silence.

"Why would she say something like that?" Bering asked.

"Who knows. But I wouldn't worry about it..."

"Why did she ask us to train you?" Bering asked me.

"I don't know what you guys do."

They turned disbelieved faces on me. "Really, where Agents, saving the world, the President, fighting bad guys..." Strong trailed off seeing me not understanding what he was talking about. "And what are artefacts?"

"You don't know?" they both shook their heads.

"Noooope," Strong dragged it out, popping the 'p'.

"Their different kinds of relics, I think it is the easiest way to put them. And they've got different abilities. Like the one we just saw for example, that was the Aztec Bloodstone- 15th century artefact that exhibits the ability to control individuals whose blood comes into contact with the stone."

"And how do you know so much about them, those two seemed shocked that you knew anything at all about them," Bering asked.

"I really don't know, I mean, ever since I can remember the only place I've ever lived is in this white room, a door that never opens so I thought I was the only human ever till tonight, a whole collection of books on artefacts. It's all I've ever known. You think I'm crazy don't you?" I asked, seeing their faces.

"No, No!" Bering reassured me, though I wasn't she if she believed me or not. "I'm sorry you had to live your life like that. You didn't have any family to look after you?"

"Nope, all on my own. That's why I know so much about artefacts, I just memorised the information as I didn't really have anything else to do."

They both looked at me sadly, "Well you can stay with me, I'll teach you everything I know."

Then she nudges, or rather elbows Strong hard, "me, as well, I mean I'll teach you as well."

"Thanks guys, I know you didn't have to do that."

"Course we did, won't leave you wandering on the streets."

"Thanks," before I remembered I hadn't introduced myself to them. "Sorry, where are my manners, my names Miss Alexa Brooke."

"Agent Myka Bering," I shook her hand.

"Agent Peter Strong, but you can call me Pete."

"Sure, so what do we do now?"

"Well..." Myka began before we were interrupted.

"This is for you Agent Bering, Strong and Miss Brooke," a man handed us a folder each though it looked like mine was the slimmest.

"Thank you Agent," Bering replied. "Ah this is about our new job, lets sort out a plane ride before we look through them."


	2. Arriving at Warehouse 13

Pilot: Arriving at Warehouse 13

Myka managed to sort out the ride fairly quickly, telling me that a plane was a mode of transport that can get you over long distances by flying through the air.

We were sitting in our seats just looking through our folders. All mine consisted of was a page saying my name and gender and that I was know an Agent working in South Dakota. I was sitting next to the window as I looked out to see what was apparently endless blue sky and clouds, Pete was sitting in the middle and Myka next to the isle.

"They said it was a promotion... a promotion," Myka breathed out.

Pete started flicking through his folder before saying, "it's a hell of a promotion. Pay increase class bump. a full packet promo..."

Myka dropped what she called a boarding pass in his lap. "South Dakota? They're sending us to South Dakota? What I want to know is why they've put these on top," she asked, gesturing to something in her folder.

I looked at Pete's as he flipped back to the front and read 'U.S. Secret Service - Declaration of nondisclosure/Privacy pledge.' Pete's signature at the bottom.

"Yeah, so? Everybody signs one of these before working in the White House."

"But we no longer work in the White House," Myka countered. "This plane is gonna dump us fifteen hundred miles from the White House. So why stick these in front of all the goodies in our promotion packets? Where could they _possibly_ be promoting us to in South Dakota...?"

We arrived the next morning and it seemed they got given directions as they bought a car, another mode of transport, where we journeyed to a uninhabitable place. We ended up standing next to the car staring up at this plain, rusty-looking building that only had the number 13 on it painted in red.

I noticed a cow over buy the side of us, "Hey guys, what's that?" I pointed at it making them look over.

"That a cow," Pete replied. "A skinny cow."

We turn back to look at the building, "yeah, _real_ important..." says Myka.

I see Pete pull out something. "Hey Pete...?"

"It's a cell phone."

"Hey, be nice. It allows us to communicate," Myka explained, I shot her a grateful smile. "What are you doing?" she asks Pete.

"You go see if there are any other kids your age. Daddy's gonna make a phone call." He starts moving about, holding the cell phone above his head. We share a look, me of confusion her derisive, before we start walking towards the building, our curiosity piqued. We notice the huge door looking up, shielding our eyes from the sun, till we see the top of the building.

"What goes in _that_ puppy...?" I was definitely confused by what she said.

We both look back down to see a small, rectangular door about the size of us and both walk forward towards it. "Hello, anybody here?" Myka opens the door and we both stand in the dark doorway, she finds a switch and the light comes blindingly on.

We gasp when we see a man standing in front of us. "_You_ From last night..." she trails off when we notice Artie's stare is directed menacingly towards us.

"I bid you... welcome..." he growls out.

But then he grins, "I have _always_ wanted to say that!"

We just stare at him, "but a 'course you need visitors to do that..." he smiles widely at us. "My names Arthur. Arthur Nielsen." Myka suddenly ignores him, looking around the room. "And you are Agent Bering. Myka Bering. You are Miss Brooke, Alexa Brooke," he says to us each in turn.

"What is all this?" Myka asked. "What exactly do you do hear?"

"Don't you mean, what do _we_ do here?" We realise Artie is including us in the 'we'. "Are you two alone? I thought Agent Strong..." he trails off, all of us noticing Pete standing in the doorway. "...was with you," Artie finished. Pete moves up to Myka and me before he notices Artie and recognition dawns on his face.

"You!" he turns to us, "he was the guy, the other night."

We both nod, "okay, so what is this place?"

Myka suddenly sniffs, "is that you smelling like that?" Pete and I sniff and smell it too. We hear a "mooo..." from the cow outside as Pete looks down at his muddy shoes.

"Name's Arthur. Arthur Nielson. _Agent_ Arthur Nielson."

"Agent?" Myka and Pete say at once.

"You're with the department?" Myka asks Artie.

"Sure. Been in the service for thirty on years come next February. I for sure gotta outrank both a' you but we don't stand on ceremony much around here. you can all call me Artie."

"That's it? That's our new assignment. We work _here_, with _you_?"

"That wasn't very nice Pete. I'll be happy to work here, I get to see real life artefacts," I started off talking to Pete before I turned to Artie for the last sentence.

Artie nods cheerfully, "so, who wants a tour?"

"Me!" I say straight away, smiling widely. Artie chuckles at my enthusiasm.

He takes us through a huge room filled with boxes, odd-shaped bundles wrapped in rope, even more items pilled up high overhead. I was just looking around us all in wonder at all the artefacts that I've read about while Artie explained to us about the Warehouse.

"The original warehouse was built in 1867 to house unclaimed artefacts collected during the Civil war. That building burned down in 1867."

"The same year it was built?" Myka asks.

"Completely understandable. We're not far from the Black Hills here. Native American Burial grounds all over the place, we're a convergence point for continental tectonic accretion, blackbody radiation, you name it. Direct or Dish TV around here? - forget about it. Witnesses at the time of the fire reported seeing strange green flames and a sudden exodus of tormented souls from the ashes..." I seemed to be able to understand what he was saying, when I didn't when I first arrived, and I didn't like it. Pete, Myka and I share a look. Wondering if Artie is alright. "At least that means the souls are probably gone now..."

"How exactly do you know when a soul is tormented?" Myka asked Artie.

"When they've got the same expression that I've got right now..." Pete said. Then he asks Artie, "what is all this junk anyway?"

"A little bit of - everything. Warehouse 13 is like - America's attic Anything the government finds, doesn't know what to do with, they send it here. Or if there's something out there that's acting up... we go out, pick it up..."

"Acting up?" Myka asks.

"Most of the stuff here is, as you say... just junk," Artie whispers the last bit he said.

Myka whispers back, "why are you whispering?"

"Because there's also the junk here that _isn't_ junk."

"And you're whispering because... the junk that isn't junk might be listening?" Pete asks.

Artie looks around, "you never know..."

"What the hell is this place?" Myka asks, her voice back to normal, arms crossed against her chest.

"In addition to the commonplace sent to be stored here, there are... other, _special_ items. Items that, well, need to be kept safely away from the public... away from the innocent and the vulnerable... Items with certain... _properties_..."

"Properties?" asks Pete.

"You mean the artefacts, don't you Artie?" I ask. I gathered that from his description as I knew the Artefacts were very dangerous, some more so than others.

"Correct, my dear. There are things in this world that defy normal scientific explanation. We here at Warehouse 13 are the very last line of defence against the havoc they can..." he trailed of looking at something Pete was holding. "Where did you pick that up?!" It was a dented, tin coffee pot. "Where did you pick that up?!"

"I just... I picked it up. "What's the big deal...?"

I knew what that was. "That's the Tea Kettle, it can move itself around unnoticed. It grants wishes, but if someone grants a wish that cannot be granted it produces a ferret."

They stared at me in shock for a few seconds before Artie shock his head and continued to reprimand Pete, "it wanted you to pick it up! They do that sometimes. They want to be picked up, to be touched, to show what they can do."

"Would you feel better if I put it down?" Pete asks Artie like he's talking to a child.

"Yes! No!"

Myka then snatches the kettle from Pete and turns it over to look at it. "So that's what it does then?"

"Do not rub it!"

"Rub it? Rub it? You mean like Aladdin's lamp? This appliance grants wishes? Super. I got a wish, believe me I got a wish."

"No!" Artie shouts.

Myka closes her eyes and rubs the artefact and rubs, she opens her eyes and smiles derisively. "Nope, still stuck here in America's attic. I think your magic coffee pot has lost its... gahh!" A guinea pig pokes its nose out from under the lid of the coffee pot making her drop the pot. Pete, really fast, manages to catch it before it disappears.

"Ahh, it's so cute!" I say, heading of to Pete and taking the animal off him so I can pet him.

I don't notice everyone smiling at my care of the animal but I do look back up when Artie reprimands Myka. "You're very, _very_ fortunate you generated something so harmless, Agent Bering."

"It was, it was in there already! It had to be..."

"No it wasn't. I'd already looked inside the pot. It _was_ empty."

We all look to Artie where we both share a knowing grin. "Properties?" Pete asks. We both nod before Artie crooks his finger at us. I rush up to Artie and slip my arm with his, continuing to look around with wonder.

He us into a room that took all of our breath away. Infinite space. It was a room that spread for beyond the eye can see. Filled with crates, shelves, hanging nets of items. Some of them appeared to be flying though it was hard to tell as the room was dark. We could hear a mix of sounds: animals, machinery grinding and what sounded like a very distant heavenly choir...

Wait a moment, how did I even know that? I've never heard a choir nor knew what it meant before just know. It seemed I was just getting tons and tons of information whizzing around my head. But I just shrugged, I can figure it out later.

"How is this even...?" Pete started to ask, sounding awed by the scene before us though I think we all are.

"It should have it's own weather..." I don't have a clue on what Myka was talking about. How can the weather be inside a building? Though I suppose I am an example of an annomale as I just appeared here only after years of staying in the same rooms and learning all I can about different artefacts.

"We're dug back into the mountain here," Artie explained to us. "Got enough of those _special_ items, the government wants them buried as deep as possible."

"How many of these are the special ones?" Pete asked Artie, looking like he amost doesn't want to know.

Artie shrugs, "ten percent. Mabye more. That's the fun of it. The _challenge_. I get to figure out which items are the special ones. And gotta figure out without letting them do what they do to me.2

"All items are special, Artie. Everything has meaning in life."

"No, no, no. You can't be doing that, my dear, 'cause if you are then you're getting wise and you don't want to be seen as old as I am do you?"

"Why, what age are you Artie?" Pete asked jokingly.

Artie just ignored him and carried on with what he was saying before I interrupted. "I've gotten slow though. I'm not up to the field work any more. Theght, the President, that never should have happened..." he trailed off, looking guilty. so I bumped my shoulder with him and gave him a bright smile to show him that I didn't blame him for what happened. e smiled brightly at me in return and carried on, "but, now, finally- i've got the help I need!"

A few seconds lter Pete and Myka suddenly grab their mobile phones, tha information arriving in my head the second I saw them, and then they raced out back the way we came. Artie and I exchanged a concerned look before rushes out after them. We spot them n a little, muddy brown hill, a few feet a way and were trying to get a signal (also some information that poped into my head).

It seemed they were having two different conversations.

Pete was saying, "I'm trying to reach Senator Jacobs! Jacobs! I worked his security detail when he ran for President last year." He listens to the other end of the phone before, "my name is Agnet Peter Strong. He knows me. Tell him I his help. I've been given this new assignment. I'm in South DaKota, the bung hole end of South Dakota. Someplace... I guess it's called Warehouse 13. I..."

Myka was saying, "Promotion?! They call this a promotion? I'll tlk to anybody I have to talk to. I'll go back to my old pay rate, I'll go back to my old _two_ pay rates. I just want out of here." She looks around her, though not in our direction. "Well, _somebody_ somewhere in the department sent me South Dakota. In this bizarro Warehouse ith a big thirteen on it.

Suddenly, there was a huge, loud screech coming from their phones, making the pull them away from theirears and cover them. The soon put them back to their ear again and I could just barely hear what was being said. "Code six seven six. It had been directed that a users of this phone line may be in the process of disclosing information of a highly classfied nature. For this reason, this call is being terminated effective immeadiatly. This call is being terminated immeadiately. Terminated imead- " then it just stops, making both Pete and Myka look at each other in confusion and disbelief.


End file.
